Roy's Heaven and Earth
by Hollowmist
Summary: Roy finds a baby on his doorstep. Who is this baby's mother? What will Roy do when he finds out the truth? Rated for language. VIOLENCE. Takes place before and after Conquerer of Shamballa. New ending & epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Margret is not a character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Please read and enjoy!

The knock echoed through the small house, bouncing off the boxes that lined the walls. Roy Mustang went to open the door. When he did he was greeted by a blast of icy air and a child's cry. Roy spared a glance to look at the bundle at his feet. A baby and a letter. He couldn't leave the child in the cold so he lifted it into his arms and brought it inside. He would look for the baby's mom or dad later.

The letter fell to the floor and Roy only moved to pick it up when he say that it was (to Roy's great displeasure) for him. He could not remember making love with anyone around nine months ago except for…. _No,_ he thought,_ that is not a possibility_. Brushing any thoughts aside, he opened the letter.

_Dear _(something had been scratched out) _Roy,_

_I haven't the means or time to care for this child but she is your daughter so can you take care of her for the time being? Her name is Margret. Please love her enough for me as well. I still love you._

The letter did not have a return address or a signature. Roy squinted at the hand writing the letter was written in. It was familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. The baby wailed loudly. _Hungry_, Roy thought and went in search of some of the milk in the refrigerator. _Damn no baby bottle! _He cursed under his breath before putting the Margret in an empty cardboard box and walking to the door.

"I will be home soon Margret be good while I'm gone," Roy commanded the infant. The door swung open and he was saturated in snow very quickly. Once the door was shut and locked he walked down to the supermarket and into the baby section. _Two bottles, a blanket, some socks, a few articles of clothing and… um… some sort of a baby bath?_ Roy quickly made a list in his head. _Oh and some baby formula. I am in some seriously hot water now. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR A KID!_

Margret was still wailing loudly when Roy got home. He made some formula up quickly and placed the bottle in the box with her. The crying still didn't stop. "I gave you the bottle! What else do you need?" Roy shouted in an exasperated manner. Margret screamed even louder at the sudden noise.

AN: Please leave a review. I know that this story is a little bit awkward but... I will post the next chapter ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Margret is not a character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Please read and enjoy! I hope this chaper two came through ok and I didn't screw up chapter 1...

With Margret screaming Roy thought he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't think of a way to make this moment any worse.

_knock..._

_knock..._

The moment just got worse. _Who the hell is out in this weather? Unless... CRAP!_ Roy cursed his existence. He knew perfectly well who it was. The only person crazy enough to be out in this weather was his enemy... Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong. Mustang trudged over to the door and pulled it open roughly, hoping that she would be leaning against it and fall flat on her face. Well... she wasn't leaning against the door and when he opened it it went right into his nose.

Olivier snickered cruelly. Trust Roy Mustang to hurt himself opening a door. He was pathetic and at this point she hoped that he would just admit it. Margret shrieked. Both adults covered their ears and glared at the door to the living room.

"What the hell was that Mustang?" Olivier snarled, annunciating each word painfully. Her eyes never shifted from their icy petrifying glare.

"My kid apparently," Roy sniffed. _This is going to end well,_ he thought. This general standing in front of him was not exactly kid-friendly. Olivier took no notice of his worried glances and marched in to his little home. She strode strait into his living room and stared into the box on the floor. Margret paused in her crying long enough to commit the generals face to memory before she started to bawl again.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Roy was beginning to panic now. This kid was going to die if she didn't eat or do any normal baby stuff! He was slightly more than surprised when his fierce commanding officer lifted the baby out of the box and rocked her gently until she calmed down a little bit.

"May I ask if you have fed her yet Mr. Useless?" Olivier asked with cool contempt. She didn't pause in her soothing of the baby Margret.

"I set the bottle down next to her and she _would not eat!_" He replied, making his point clear that he had tried to feed her.

"You really are useless aren't you Mustang?" She reached down into the box to retrieve the bottle and pressed it to the now calm Margret's lips. The baby didn't hesitate to gulp half the bottle. Olivier stopped, burped Margret once, then proceeded to feed her the rest of the bottle.

"May I ask how you know how to take care of a child General?" Roy asked, shock was still very apparent on his face.

"Just because I don't like children doesn't mean I didn't have to baby sit my siblings or other neighborhood children when I was young." She replied laying Margret back in her box. "I take it your report isn't done? Never mind that I will pick it up tomorrow." Olivier excused herself from the room then the house making her way back to Briggs. Mustang stared at the door she had exited from for five minutes after she left, trying to figure out what had happened. The only thing he could get his mind around was the fact that she knew how to care for children.

Then it dawned on him. She had called him useless... _TWICE!_

AN: Please leave a review. I know that this story is a little bit awkward but... I will post the next chapter ASAP. This chapter was really Olivier centered. She didn't show up in Conquer of Shamballa (sad I know) so I put her in this. Also HAHA MUSTANG IS USELESS!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own the Fullmetal alchemist character. Margret is not a fullmetal alchemist character. Sorry for some... technical difficulties with posting chapter two.

For the next year Roy lived with only Margret. Once when Lieutenant Havoc and Lieutenant Breda came over his secret almost got out. Then Roy got a call from Central HQ telling him about simultaneous earth quakes in Central and Liore. Even though he wasn't supposed to care anymore he still worried about his old team.

Margret giggled He looked up to see her sitting on the floor and staring at him with wine colored eyes. His mind flew to Riza, _I haven't seen her in almost two years. Does she hate me for leaving her without so much as a note?_

Roy's mind was a flurry of thoughts for the next few days until over the radio came the message that Central was under attack and all military forces were on orders to open fire. _That's it!_ Mustang shivered, _I am going to use alchemy again! I won't let Amestris fall to any enemy._

He whirled around and lifted a much heavier Margret into the air telling her his plan in one breath. True to his word within five minutes he was on his way to the heat of the nation with Margret's confused murmurs filling his ears. He grumbled when the train went over a bump in the road. _Damn, will trains ever be comfortable?_

He snapped his fingers casually and the warm air filled the balloon. He hopped into the basket and watched his loyal first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye try to catch up with him to go along. Major Armstrong caught her.

"Sorry Lieutenant! Only room for one!" Roy called down to where she was standing. He knew that she would realize that this wasn't true.

He landed whatever was left of that 'rocket' on the ground. Hawkeye was the first to meet him. He was welcomed home with a hard punch to the jaw that sent him sprawling backwards. Roy looked up painfully at his once lover.

"That's for giving me a heart attack! I thought that you going to die up there!" Something new came into her eyes as Mustang got to his feet. She grabbed his shoulders and started to look around, behind and over him wildly. "Where's Margret? You didn't bring her here did you? She could be hurt or…."

For him the words stopped there. It all made sense. The only person he had made love with with in that nine month frame: Riza. That all to familiar and neat cursive writing: Riza's. Those wine colored eyes: Riza's. He paused her questions by grabbing her wrists. She shouldn't know about Margret.

"How do you know about Margret?" He asked hoping he sounded as serious as he felt. He dropped her wrists knowing that she wouldn't run away. Instantly her hands flew to cover her mouth. Her wine colored eyes grew wide and her mind grabbed for anything to answer with.

"Uh… Havoc told me?" She offered around her hands that refused to leave her mouth.

"I never told Havoc. You're Margret's mother aren't you Riza." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He knew that she was indeed his child's mother. "Why did you leave her with me?"

Riza sighed. He had figured it out. "No one knew I was pregnant. You were only an enlisted man so one of my relatives up north agreed to leave the child on your doorstep without informing you that the child was ours." Roy felt anger bubble up inside him as she continued her story. If anyone ever learned to blow steam out their ears it was Mustang at this moment.

_SLAP…_

Silence overtook the battle field as Hawkeye landed on the ground. She covered one side of her face with one hand and looked up at him on the brink of tears. Havoc was the first person to move. He ran over to Riza's side and helped her to her feet.

AN: Please leave a review. I hope this chapter worked. Sorry it was sort of jumpy. Will Roy Mustang go insane? What about Havoc? Read more to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. Margret is not one of the manga's original characters. Sorry this story isn't too good but I think there has to be more glares between Roy and Riza. Don't get me wrong I love Royai too.

Riza placed a hand on her burning face. He had _hit_ her. Drawing her hand away she saw the tinge of blood on her fingers. His rough ignition cloth gloves had opened a few wounds. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and was surprised to see Havoc there, shock and concern written across his face. He helped her to her feet.

"What the hell chief! You just slapped Hawkeye! Do you even realize that?" He questioned as he noticed Mustang's eye was cold and unseeing. "Snap out of it Roy. What's got you all worked up anyway?" Hawkeye was trembling slightly in his arms.

Havoc's words fell on deaf ears. Roy was beyond hearing, he was furious. _Furious!_ Did she thing that she could just dump a baby on his doorstep, walk away from it and _then,_ after a year, suddenly start worrying? She was in for a big shock if that was the case. He was Margret's single parent.

"Did you think I would welcome your concern with open arms?" the Flame Alchemist said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Did you ever consider what would have happened if I hadn't wanted her? Or if I hadn't been home and she had frozen to death? You thought only about yourself and pathetic military existence!" By the time he finished his speech he was shrieking at her making sure she felt the wrath hidden in his voice.

Riza felt terrible. He was mad. _Ok scratch that,_ she thought staring at him, _he is pissed._ Her eyes stretched wide as he listed the things that could have happened to her baby. Havoc's arm was only a distant feeling now, her only real feeling was horror. The sniper stared at the alchemist drowning at the rage boiling up in his eye and catching the same emotion that clung to his voice.

Havoc was confused. Who would have frozen? He held the woman in his arms more tightly. Looking down at her he was startled, her eyes looked distant and he wasn't sure how much longer her legs were going to support her. He had had enough.

"…You lowlife, wretched, useless-" Havoc cut off Roy's string of insults. "That's enough Mustang! I don't know what's going on here but regardless you are way off your hinges! Leave the Lieut-" Havoc ducked quickly, pulling Riza down with him, as a decent sized fireball blasted over his head.

"Stay out of this Havoc!" The ex-colonel snarled. In case his old team buddy didn't take the hint he kept his fingers poised to snap again. His Margret was at the hotel still and he didn't have time to fight with Havoc. Aiming a few harsh insults at his former bodyguard, hell, there was enough time for that.

"No! You may not like it bastard but I won't leave Hawkeye if she is down." Havoc stood shakily he still didn't know what this was all about. Hawkeye remained on the ground, though she did manage to pull herself into a kneeling position.

"You don't know why this is happening do you Havoc?" Roy snickered. "Why don't you ask the lieutenant what is happening." Havoc was confused. _What is up with this guy? Did the northern air freeze his brain cells or something?_ He glanced down at Riza who was now struggling to her feet.

She turned to face Havoc. _God, he is going to hate me too after I explain everything,_ she thought. "Havoc around a year ago I had a baby." She stated this watching his eyes change into small pits of unreadable emotion. "Mustang was the father. At the time I couldn't care for the child so I sent her to relatives up north who would then give her to Roy."

Havoc let her word soak in thoroughly before speaking. "How did you hide it?" _That was the only thing you could choke out Havoc? he asked himself. _He still didn't know why Roy was so mad. If she hadn't been able to care for the child was it not better that she had given it to him?

Riza chuckled lightly. "These uniforms can hide just about anything, Havoc. If you need an example look at how many guns I carry with me at any given time." Her tone turned serious again, she looked at Mustang. "Please. I just want to see her."

"Oh, is that all?" Mustang walked towards Riza and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

AN: Mustang really did go insane didn't he? Well please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Margret is not one of the manga's original characters. Sorry I know this _really_ sucks… and I took forever and a day to update. ME IS SORRY!

The pain darted up her neck from her shoulder. Her Colonel's mask hadn't changed in the least. If anything it held more rage then before. Tears burned tracks down her cheeks dragging some of the dirt and blood on her face off with them.

Havoc didn't know what to make of this scene. _Ok, lets go over the facts,_ he thought to himself. _Riza and Roy had a baby. Riza left it on his door step in the north. Roy is going to kill her… Nice list Havoc._ He went over to her again and whispered incoherent soothing words into her ear.

"Fine!" Riza's head bolted up. He would let her see Margret! "I might as well let you see her one last time because I will never permit your contact with her again!" The lieutenant flinched at his last words. They sounded almost _happy_. The pain in her shoulder had spread to her jaw, too afraid to open her mouth she nodded.

"I'm going too." _Shit did I really just say that?_ Havoc cursed himself silently. "I don't want the Lieutenant around you alone when you are in this mood chief." After a few second he added hesitantly, "I'm afraid of what you'll do to her."

A few blocks down the road Roy hadn't loosened his grip on Hawkeye. He had formulated a plan. He would dangle Margret under her nose and then take her away and leave his _lover_ broken and defeated. The ex-colonel hadn't planned on Havoc though. He sighed with relief when he saw the hotel still standing and unscratched.

Havoc looked at the baby. She was healthy and adorable. Hawkeye kept her distance smiling at the baby. Margret reached for her. Both tiny arms grasping at the lieutenant who stood, tantalizingly, just out of her short reach.

Riza made no move to take the struggling child out of Roy's grip. The child began a high pitched wail that sounded identical to a siren of some sort. She smiled at her daughter. If Mustang kept his word, this would be the last time she saw Margret.

Roy shuffled his feet in a way that Hawkeye wouldn't notice to move Margret a little closer to her. If Margret did what she did to Olivier and grab her collar and never let go… he knew his lieutenants heart would snap even harder when he took the baby away.

"Emotional torture Mustang? You really have sunk to a new level." Roy groaned. That voice had become to familiar in the last year. He thinks her name and she appears, the ice queen herself, Olivier Armstrong. The dreaded woman came over to him and snatched Margret out of his arms and placed her in Riza's. He poised his fingers to snap… "Outside Mustang. AND NOT INFORNT OF A KID!" Olivier told him coldly over her shoulder. Margret laughed.

Riza held Margret at a distance at first, surprised by the sudden appearance of Olivier. After around ten seconds though, she pulled Margret close ho her and _never_ wanted to let go. She cried. Riza Hawkeye cried _intensely_. If this treasure was ever removed from her then…

If Roy took Margret from Riza he would kill him. Havoc knew that for a fact as he watched the mother with her child. But after that thought lodged in his brain his mind turned to Olivier. He had liked her once. She hadn't changed a bit except for the fact that she was colder and more heartless now. He reached out and tangled his fingers with hers so they could form a wall between the two parents.

Roy sighed his anger was subsiding. His _friends_ obviously weren't seeing his side of the story but they would. At once his anger was replaced by coldness and murderous rage. Anger was for ants when little kids put leaves in their path. Rage was for a man whose friends were willing to stand against him. He lifted his hand again, his face a void of emotion.

_SNAP!_

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on the way to your next fan fiction! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is the FINAL chapter 8D. I do not own fullmetal alchemist. Margret is not one of the original characters so don't scour the manga or animes for her. THANKS FOR READING THIS… MY FIRST FIC *SMILEY*! REWRITTEN!

Havoc pushed Olivier over and pounced on top of Hawkeye to keep her from being burned. The pain he was expecting never hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Olivier holding one bright red hand close to her chest.

"You helped me with Margret yet you pick the enemies side instead of mine!" Roy shouted. Havoc looked away. Margret was crying with the sudden noise.

Roy's eyes drifted to Olivier's hand. Most of the skin had been burned away and in some spots it was bleeding heavily. Shifting his eyes again he looked at the burn mark on the floor. _You could have killed her. If Havoc hadn't pushed her… she could be dead. _The realization hit him harder than many thoughts from the Ishbal rebellion.

Havoc tackled him from the side. Mustang felt his gloves being violently pulled off of his hands and a harsh punch met his face a few seconds later. Havoc was shouting something at him but he couldn't hear it anymore. _You have always murdered the enemy and now you try to murder your own friends. _

Hawkeye tried to stop Margret's crying but with Havoc shouting abuse in the background it was hard. She took in the scene around her. The curtains were burned as was the desk and bed. Olivier was bandaging her bleeding hand. Havoc was shouting and beating Roy to pulp. Roy looked… sad maybe even guilty.

The ex-colonel took the punches. He figured they mustn't hurt as much as the emotional trauma Hawkeye was probably feeling or Olivier's first-degree burn. He caught one of Havoc's fists and pushed him off. _It's your fault. __You__ left __her.__ Look at it from her point of view. You left her pregnant and alone. More than that she was probably scared. She lives in a tiny apartment it's no wonder she looked for me. Even more than that after I left her she still trusted me with her child._

"I'm sorry," he murmured beginning to cry himself. "I'm so, so sorry." Tears cascaded down his face. "I really was off my hinges. I don't really know why I did that. Overprotective parenting perhaps? I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Havoc looked at Mustang. He looked pitiful. Tear found their way down the mans face and his hands were balled into fists. Havoc looked over at Riza who was on the verge of tears herself and then at Olivier who was still fighting with the bandage.

Hawkeye wanted to cry. She still loved and trusted him even though he had intentionally hurt her. He did all this then felt bad for it all. Then she said something she never thought she would never say, "You don't need to apologize to me. Apologize to Havoc and Olivier for this mess, sir. I understand why you were angry with me… though you did take it a little too far." _Did I just say that? I guess I did but… I know I mean it._

The man in questions head snapped up and he looked at her. _She can forgive me that easily? I could have killed her and she just says that!_ He smiled and tried to dry his tears. "Thank you Hawkeye. I know that I can never make up for what I have done. Oh shit! Olivier, is your hand alright?"

"Oh, just some first-degree burns," She laughed. "I'm fine Mustang. You know first hand (no pun intended) that I have had worse!" She leaned closer to Roy and stated, "Burn me again though and your head is gone!"

"Havoc?"

"I wouldn't forgive you but… If you are truly sincere about that apology I forgive you." He really hated Mustang right now. _Internally Chief I will not forgive you fully ever… Mainly for burning the person I love._ Instantly his eyes shifted to Olivier who was still laughing.

Mustang stood up and looked over at Hawkeye with Margret. He walked over and whispered in her ear, "Can you give me a second chance as a father and as a partner?" He felt a flicker of fear as doubt passed over her face the fear was replaced by cautious happiness.

She smiled into his collar. "Of course. Next Friday I don't have to work." Riza admitted to herself that she was still a little afraid of him, _but I have to give him a chance; if he wants to change I will help him._

"Sounds ideal."

AN: OMG! I finished this fic! I am _so sorry _if you hated it! Please leave a review on the blue link below! THANKS EVERYONE!


	7. Epilogue

AN: This is the epilogue. Margret, baby Maes and Destiny Mei are not original Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I do not own FMA… I have made peace.

Riza Hawkeye had never been so happy in her life. Roy really had changed and was now the ideal father. Riza shook her head. It had been two years since that incident. Margret was almost four years old and was still just as adorable as ever. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she found herself staring into Roy's happy onyx gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into her tired smile. His hands found the bulge of her stomach and felt their unborn child give a kick. "You should get some rest you are due any day now." Panic started to lace his tone.

Hawkeye laughed, he was such a worrier. "Relax Roy. I'm not due for another month!" Her light laugh became a roaring laugh and he found himself joining in. Margret, hearing her parents laughter, laughed too even though she wasn't sure why.

"Mommy and daddy are being silly!" She giggled out.

Hawkeye's laughter finally died down and she smiled as she realized life was good again. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Havoc knocked on the door of the Mustang household. He still hadn't forgiven Roy completely but was working on it. The woman at his side gave a groan as she heard the reinstated colonel approach the door. Havoc laughed at her face. They had been through hell together and she still hated the black-haired man's guts.

_I wonder what kind of a father he has become?_ Havoc thoughts tuned to fatherhood. Instantly he paled. The woman realizing his expression and most likely reading his thoughts rolled her eyes. The door opened.

"Oh, Havoc and Olivier how are you? Come in!" Roy stated in his usual good mood.

"Call me by rank Mustang." Olivier snarled before entering the house with Havoc in tow. Once the door was closed though she dropped his hand and walked over to Riza and Margret who were currently playing with some of the young girls toys.

Havoc stayed put to talk with the Colonel. Both men smiled as General Armstrong was tackled by an overexcited Margret.

"You've got it good chief," Havoc nodded his head at the little family scene running before his eyes.

"You and Olivier going to start a family anytime soon?" Mustang inquired looking at the laughing woman play with his daughter. "She would make a good mom but you would have to quit smoking." He chuckled. She would make a good mother and Havoc would probably be a good dad as well.

Havoc looked at his almost forgiven friend in surprise. _Talk about a question out of the blue._ "I really don't know. She has been acting weird lately but I have a feeling she would murder me with a pocket knife if I knocked her up."

"WE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU SAY BOYS!" Two voices shouted from the family room. A third added, "Yeah, boys!" The men giggled Margret was too cute (don't tell Hughes!) and growing up fast.

"Not what I meant Havoc." Roy sighed. "I meant do you _want_ a family of your own?"

"Yeah… I know that I want one but I don't know if its going to happen."

"OF COURSE ITS GOING TO HAPPEN CANCER STICK!" Olivier's voice echoed through the house her nickname for him making everyone laugh again. Her words finally made sense to Havoc and he killed over backwards only to be caught by Roy.

"He fainted! What do I do? What do I do?" He panicked. He alerted the women and the both marched in holding water pitchers. Roy paled. Margret stomped in after them carrying a water glass.

Riza and Oliver shared an evil glance, one that made Roy shiver. At the exact same moment two full pitchers of water were dumped on the men. Havoc spluttered back to consciousness and Roy's face went blank. Havoc's face was then drenched by little Margret's glass.

"Thanks!" They muttered at the same time. The General looked rather pleased with herself while Riza feigned innocence. Margret climbed up Havoc to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping over to Roy.

"Wait… so you… we… I…are?" Havoc stuttered still not able to form more than a one word sentence.

Roy, Riza and Margret scooted back to enjoy the show and give the couple some space.

"You, we, I? Stop stuttering Cancer stick and tell me what you are trying to say!" Olivier scowled in an annoyed tone. Her foot and started to tap and she looked like a mother waiting for an explanation from a disobedient child.

"You are…p…p…pregnant?" He squeaked out the last word trying to shrink himself incase she did turn murderous like he feared she would.

"Yes." The simple one word answer caused Havoc to pass out again and for the onlookers (minus Margret) jaws to drop.

7 Months Later

Riza supported little Maes on her lap while Roy held Margret. She winced as another scream echoed through the hospital halls. Havoc paced. "Relax Havoc she'll be okay." Riza tried to sound convincing but her voice trembled with sympathy. She knew the pain.

"Its been almost six hours! Why won't they let me see her? She is in pain, I know it!" Havoc's panic showed in his words. "I'm the one who did this to her, what if she hates me?"

Roy was sick of listening and watching Jean pace. Working on annoyance alone he grabbed Havoc's belt loops and pulled him into a chair. "Sit and relax! Many women have gone through this before and many will again!"

Havoc looked unconvinced.

"Mr. Havoc?" A doctor was standing in the door way. All three soldiers looked embarrassed by the fact that they hadn't noticed him sooner. The blond second lieutenant panicked again ad flew through the double doors without waiting to hear what the man had to say. The others followed more slowly apologizing to the doctor for Havoc's rash behavior.

When they got to the little white room everyone was relieved to see that Olivier was alright and holding a little pink bundle. Havoc was crying and sitting beside her on the bed smiling at his daughter.

"They look happy." Roy commented to Riza. She smiled in return.

_She is my heaven. _Roy thought happily. _Margret and Maes are my earth. All of my friends and the people I know decorated my world with the trees and the birds to make it even more marvelous than it already is. I will always look out my heaven and protect my earth. I wonder if Havoc feels the same way?_

"Hey chief!" Havoc's words jolted him back to reality. "Meet my daughter, Destiny Mei!"

AN: NOW IT IS FINALLY DONE! Please leave a review!


End file.
